


Bet

by Lachesissora



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff, I have nothing else to say, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tail Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: You know your body are so sensitive so you make a bet with the Son of Sparda, knowing full well it will be a losing bet on your end.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synchron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchron/gifts).



> Surprise, I'm the batnonnie 🤣
> 
> Anyway, Special thanks to [Cheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddywritesstuffs/pseuds/Squiddywritesstuffs) for helping me beta this fic and also for the encouragement.  
> Also to [@Wordborne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Pieces/pseuds/In_Pieces) as well for fueling my thirst. 
> 
> Now, let's go back to horny jail shall we

Vergil towers over your small frame, caging you with no means of an escape.His hand softly brushes a stray lock of hair from your face, tucking it gently behind your ears. The softness of his touch contradicts his piercing glare, sending shivers down your spine. Without warning, he pushes you on the bed, causing you to squeak a little before he covers your mouth with his, swallowing all your moans as his tongue makes his way in. You reach out to his silver snow lock, wanting to comb your fingers in his hair, but he quickly pulls it away with a growl, holding both of your hands above your head, pinning them there. His tongue dances with yours and your world starts to spin. Soon you are so lost in bliss that you are unaware of his slithering tail moving up underneath your long skirt, slowly pulling down your panties. A harsh gasp escapes your lips when the tip of his tail hovers over your clit just slightly, but Vergil's mouth keeps yours shut. 

Without knowing it, your hips shamefully buck up to feel the friction as his tail teasing you, betraying your consciousness. Vergil breaks off the kiss, smirking at you as he admires your flushed face. Your lips are red and swollen, eyes blurry with lust and needs, despite you trying so hard to hide it away. 

He doesn't say anything, but his eyes carry a lot of unspoken desires. He dips to your neck, peppering them with soft kisses. The tail still teases you at your core, making your hips move in a lewd rhythm, as your body burns for that sweet friction. 

A soft whine escapes your lips as you are unable to bear with the relentless teasing. It drives you insane, mad for desire. But you refuse to say your needs. You refuse to lose to this bet. 

And on he goes with his tail, teasing you endlessly, brushing slightly to your clit, causing sparks of electricity to run through your veins. And you know he enjoys this so much, enjoy watching you stubbornly deny what you need when your body is so earnest to his touches. 

So lost to his teasing, you don't notice the playful glint in his eyes when he stares at you. 

And then you scream. 

Eyes open wide, your whole body quiver with pleasure.

His fingers pinch your swollen clit, sending sparks all over your body.

And you cum hard. 

He chuckles darkly in your ears, knowing that you have lost this little bet. 

"So soon already, milady" Mirth fills his voice as you feel his warm breath on your cheek, 

Your breaths are ragged, body still shaken from the overstimulation. He knows how overly sensitive your body is. With just a little bit of teasing, you will come undone. And you hate it, hate it how honest your body reacts to his lewd caresses. 

Thinking that you could prove him otherwise, you made a bet with him, your beloved devil.

Oh, you should have known from the start that your darling isn't the kind of person who will back down from a challenge. 

You are bound to lose this bet. 

But where would the fun be, if you let him taste such an easy victory?

Vergil gazes at you as he waits for your breaths to even out. His fingers run circle to your inner thigh, making a soothing rhythm for your body to relax. His other hand gently removes your hands, and slowly touches your cheek, prompting you to finally open your eyes. 

And you see it, the unmistakable lust swirling in his cold steel eyes.

"Now my dearest, since you lost your bet, let's see how you fare tonight?" 

His tail quickly pulls your skirt down, leaving your drench sweet flower exposed to the air. You gasp as his hands cup your still clothes breast, watching his teeth slowly rip the buttons of your blouse. 

Your hand shoots to his hair, back arching forward, when his tail lightly penetrates your entrance. 

He rips your blouse away together with your bra. You may need to buy a new replacement for it, but you don't care at this moment. 

You want him and that's all that matters to you. 

Face red from being completely bare in front of him, you suddenly feel a bit self conscious with your body while he still remains in his vest and pants on top of you. 

Your eyes dart to see the way he observes your breast, rising and falling to the rhythm of your breaths. His tail slithers around your thighs, spreading them apart as you shyly attempt to hide it. 

He smirks again, finding it amusing as you are still feeling shy over your bare body when he has witnessed your debauched state for a few times already. How you shamefully begs for him to fill you up again and again, how you pleasures yourself with his sinful whispers acting as your guide. How you perfectly take him in with that small mouth of yours, swallowing every drop of his cum. Your fingers dance in his hair, his name a sweet, loving prayer on your lips as Vergil tastes your nectar. 

Ah, he still remembers the night where he deflowered you. How you screamed his name, sharp and melodic, holding him for purchase as you experienced your first mind blowing orgasm. Your face contorted beautifully with pleasure as he drilled into you, deeper and deeper into your tight core that caused you both to cum at the same time. 

Oh he can't wait to do that to you again. How many times will you come for him tonight? Will you beg for more or are you still going to remain stubborn? 

"I'm not going to go easy with you tonight.”

His teeth graze your hardened nipples, licking and sucking it. You bite your bottom lips at the sensation. With his tail teasing your entrance and his teeth pulling your nipple, you can feel the second wave of utter euphoria coming. 

"Ah!" you gasps when the tail enters you. Vergil’s mouth is still sucking on your left nipple, while his right hand kneading the other breast. Your eyes roll back, feeling the tail fill you up slowly, your walls flutter around the surprisingly soft ridges. 

You love his tails, it is one of his demonic traits that leaves a lot of impression on you. Vergil's tail is like a cat, that was something you have noticed before, always so honest to his feelings and emotions. And maybe that's why he rarely let his tail show, unless he triggered his demon form. But that doesn't mean he didn't show it to you in private. Whenever he is comfortable in your shared space, he will partially trigger and let his tail out to hold you close. His sharp tail will always turn soft to your touches, and you love it patting it so much. 

If Vergil is feeling generous, he would always let you hold his tail, sometimes letting you play with it,

The only difference this time is that he is playing with your body using his tail. 

Vergil's tail stops moving when he feels you freeze around his cock. The white-haired half demon pulls away from your nipple, letting his eyes search for yours. Once your eyes meet, you hold his gaze firmly, allowing him to go forward. 

His tail moves out slowly, leaving you feeling empty inside with only his tip at the entrance. Then, without no hesitation, he slams the appendage forward causing your breath to hitch. He did it again and again and you tip your head back as the feeling of his ridges and his pointy tail drilling inside of you is driving you on edge.

Vergil watches your face as his tail goes in and out of you in a fast rhythm. He loves looking at the expression you make when you take him in, carving it all into his mind. It thrills him so, knowing that he is the only one who can bring out such a sinful side of you. 

His free hand moves to your neck, and he squeezes your throat before capturing your lips again, bringing you back to euphoria. And with your senses going into overdrive, your cunt clenched on his tail making the ridges hit most of your sensitive spots, and for the second time that night, you came again. 

Vergil releases your throat and your lips, making you suck in the air to fill in your deprived lungs. Eyes misty with tears, you look up to him knowing full well he isn't satisfied yet. 

And neither are you. 

Your eyes narrow at his pants, taking in the noticeable bulge that makes you shiver in anticipation.

"Have something in mind, dearest?" Vergil asks, knowing the way your mind works. 

Licking your lips, you look back at him. "You are still in your clothes."

"Is that so?" He teases and you give him an annoyed glare. 

"Take it off"

"I thought I was the winner of our little game. I should be the one commanding you, not you." His eyes darken and he gives your clit a harsh swipe of his thumb, making your body jump. "Unless, you are willing to beg me for it" 

His thumb runs circles on your oversensitive clit, building up the pressure in your belly. Your eyes roll back, filling the air with your breathy gasps. But his tail in your cunt remains static, making you unable to reach the pleasure again. And your moans start to turn to a sob.

"Come on, my dear. Beg." His thumb quickens its stroke on your clit, and you are whimpering, aching for his tail to move. "I won't move it unless you beg, my dear. Or are you still going to remain stubborn? Denying yourself of the pleasure you sinfully seek for?" 

Feeling your body on fire, you squeezes your eyes, hands gripping the sheets, "Vergil-" 

"Louder." his thumb quickens, pressing the little bud. 

"VERGIL!" you shouted, you can't take it anymore. 

"Yes, my dear?" He smirked 

"I can't - I can't take it any-" you gasps in between sobs. "Please-" 

"'Please what' my dear?" He adds more pressure on your clit, causing your hips to buck forward but his grip on your hips prevents you from moving, making you even more desperate.

"Fuck me, please! Fuck me!" you wail loudly, unable to withstand the teasing. Your overly sensitive body is on edge and you feel like bursting with flame. "VERGIL!" 

He moves his tails, maintaining the same rhythm as he did before, releasing your body from the accumulated pressure. And you scream at the top of your lungs, legs stiffen and your body feels like jelly. 

Vergil moves his tail out of your core while you ease yourself from your high. His tail is now coated with your slick, dripping down to the sheet. He took the vest off, throwing it away from the bed. His fingers work to undo his pants, releasing his straining cock from its confines. He moves away and stands by the bed, picking you up with ease and making you sit by the bed with his cock inches away from your face. His tail slithers behind your back for support as he cups your cheek. 

He searches for your eyes that are clouded with lust. The innocent you slowly wilts away to reveal the insatiable harlot within you. His fingers trail to the bottom of your lips.

"Take me" He orders, and you quickly wrap your small hands around his hard cock, gently stroking it in the way that he loves so much. With a few gentle strokes to the head, smearing the precum the leaks out of it, you close your eyes, mouth open, and he pushes his head in. 

You work your way around his cock as you take him in. Your lewd ministrations make pleasure wrack through his body. He weaves his fingers into your hair when you swallow him whole. You moan as his tail slithers in between your legs, making its way inside of you once more. 

He grunts and pants as he bucks his hips forward, making you gag while fucking you with his tail. How generous you are, sucking on him and massaging his balls, pleasuring him in earnest. Something so primal snaps within him as he thrust deeper and harsher into your throat, just as lust clouds your mind. And so you bob your head along his length, licking the head while your right hand moves down, rubbing your clit. Your hips grind on his tail, clenching it as it moves in and out of you. 

The sound that both of you make is equally sinful and soon, with a final hard thrust, Vergil comes into your mouth, making you swallow his seeds. The taste of it is delectable on your taste buds, and soon you coat his tail again with your sweet nectar.

With one last suck, your lips parted his cock with a pop. And immediately, Vergil pushes you onto the bed as he crashes his lips to yours, drowning you in another feverish kiss.

The kiss is desperate, hot and messy. Vergil tastes his seeds on your mouth as his tongue and yours dance for domination. Hands searching everywhere on each of your body, feeling the curve of his hard muscle and the softness of your skin, not a single part of your body nor his are left untouched. 

Vergil then moves to kiss your chin, trailing his lips to your jaw and down to your neck. You tilt your head a little to give a space for Vergil to bite the nape of your neck. You breathe out his name as he sucks at your skin, leaving marks here and there, peppering you with kisses as he goes down to your breasts, to your nipples, to your stomach. 

So lost in the bliss that you can't wait to feel his tongue worshipping your core. 

He inhales the fragrance that is your cunt, wet and glisten with arousal. The half-demon dives his face between your thighs, so eager to devour your sweet nectar. It drives you mad, the way he drinks up every single drop of your essence.

‘Ah!’ and ‘Oh!’ fills the silence of the room. You chant his name like a lewd prayer, losing yourself in the waves of euphoria. His tongue drives into you, teasing and caressing your walls. You grab a fistful of his hair, body trembling as he pushes you towards that edge.

Soon, you come again right into his mouth. He slurps your essence greedily, not letting any drop go to waste. With a final lick to your cunt, he moves to meet your lips again.

And you gladly taste yourself on his mouth. 

"Vergil…" you call for him sweetly and Vergil responds with a kiss to your lower ear. He loves it when you call him like that, full of love and lust only for him to hear. “I need you...”

He understands your silent plea, knowing full well your body is almost at its limits. Vergil lines himself in between your cunt, his cock teasing your entrance as his tail slithers around your body. He raises your left leg, kissing the inside of your thigh before giving it a bite.

“Are you ready, my dear?” He asks as his hand gently caresses your cheek. You nod and bring your arm to his shoulder to brace yourself.

He pushes the head inside of you slowly and you sigh in pleasure as he fills you up. Despite the ministration before, your cunt still feels tight around his cock, making him groan as your walls clench on him. 

He doesn’t move when he has bottomed up. Instead, he brings his head to the crook of your neck, breathing in your scent. 

“Hey, are you okay?” You ask.

“I’m fine. I should be the one asking you that.” He raises his head to meet with your eyes, and you notice the concern in his gazes. Even after all the things you both do, he still worries if he goes overboard.

“Well to repeat your answer: I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” You hold firm to his gazes and soon the worries in his eyes slowly fade away and replace with relief. 

The two of you stay like that for a while, basking in each other's warmth as his cock rests inside of you. Vergil’s hair has become disheveled as his bangs fall forward, covering his forehead. You bring your hand to his face, gingerly touching his forehead. 

“You know, you look very cute with your hair down like this.” 

“Cute?” He frowns. 

“Yes. Cuter than your lil brother, but- ” A dangerous glint flashes in his eyes at the mention of his brother. But you don’t bother with that as you softly brushes his hair back, styling it in the way he usually wear “I prefer your hair like this, you look so handsome in this style.” 

He chuckles at your admission, causing his dimples to deepen. Once again, your randomness catches him by surprise. He doesn’t expect you to say that among other things, and he would be lying that your comment doesn’t make him feel proud of himself.

At the feeling of your fingers trailing along his cheek, he opens his eyes to see you looking at him in wonder. A gentle expression adorns your face as you cup his cheek, “I love you, Vergil” 

Emotions flash through his eyes at the sound of your words. Vergil remains silent as he touches your chin, moving his head down to meet your lips. His soft kiss is his reply to your declaration. 

Pulling away from the kiss, he draws his cock out of your body. Your hand returns to his shoulder and Vergil begins thrusting forward, causing your fingers to clench hard on his shoulder, head dipping deeper into the pillow. His pace increases with every thrust, hitting your walls, and you meet his with your moans and gasps. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room, a melody that spurs him on. You hook your legs around his waist, pressing him to go deeper. Your hips too buck forward, meeting his thrusts with the help of his tail pulling your body closer to his.

You chant for his name, begging for more and more as you are driven towards that edge once again. Vergil's thrust has become brutal as he too is trying to chase his own pleasure. He leans forward, pressing all of his weight on your small body as he tries to go deeper into you. He hit your sensitive spot that causes you to leave out the sweetest moans he ever heard and he hit it again and again to hear it, memorizing it to his mind. His fingers find your clit again and he rubs on it, harshly, causing you to speak in gibberish as your cunt sucking on his dick, clutching to it for dear life. 

“I’m close- I’m close- Ah~!” Your nails dig deeper in his skin as the tension in your body builds up. With a deep and harsh thrust you come., screaming and whimpering as electrifying pleasure runs throughout your body. Your arms on his shoulder soon fall limp to the mattress, letting yourself being fuck senseless by Vergil. Then he too comes inside your cunt, shooting his hot seeds into your womb.

His hips still bucks forward, pushing his seed deeper inside of your womb in an attempt to keep on filling you with his seeds. Then, he collapses on top of you before he pulls you to his chest, cradling you as your eyes start to flutter shut.

“Don’t sleep yet.” 

“But Vergil, I’m so tired…” You whine. You can’t feel your legs anymore other than the feeling of him inside of you.

“I know but you can’t sleep like this. I’ll go prepare the bath and then we get ourselves clean.” He kisses you again, short and sweet before pulling his length out your body. He sees the way his seeds and your cum gushing out of your core, soiling the mattress. Such a wonderful sight.

Carefully he stands up and gives you one final look to admire the work he has done to your body. The marks will be visible for days for others to see but knowing your habit of wearing such modest clothing, his masterpiece will be forever hidden. But not like he cares so much about it as part of him is grateful that nobody can see your skin. 

Not wanting to make you wait further, Vergil goes to the bathroom and prepares the bathtub with warm water. He lights up a lavender-scented candle so that it will make you feel relaxed. He then returns to the bed and carries you like a bride. 

“Can you clean me up while i’m asleep?” Your voice muffles in his chest as you listen to his soft heartbeat.

“Are you planning to sleep in the tub  _ again _ , my love?” His chest rumbles with mirth, recalling the night days before where you snugly fell asleep in his lap while both of you were taking a relaxing bath.

“Maybe…”

“As much I enjoy that idea, I think it’s unwise to stay in the tub for far too long. I do not wish for you to fall sick from that” Vergil carefully put you in the tub. The warm water eases your muscle, making you sigh in relief. Vergil soon joins you too and proceeds to clean you up.

He washes your body thoroughly, messaging your scalp and your back as he works his way to untie the knot of your muscle. Once he's done, he finds you peacefully doze off on his chest. He can’t help it but to contain his chuckle as he brings you to the bed, pulling you close to him as he too sleeps for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when Mars is in Aries and you don't know how to channel that energy?  
> Well, you write it down and give birth to this something...
> 
> I swear this will be my first and the last time writing smut because i don't know 90% of what's happening XD


End file.
